


Cin Vhetin: Book Three

by Noxfam, SiladhielLithvirax



Series: Jason Skirata [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Visions, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Self-Hatred, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax
Summary: This story follows the life of a Mandalorian, inducted into the empire as a stormtrooper becoming a purge trooper through his merit. later betraying the empire. After the loss of a loved one he did terrible things that he still hasn't forgave himself for, But after he meets Sephi and the others and surrounds himself with friends that support him, maybe he'll learn how to...The Third book of the series.
Relationships: Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Mandalorian Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Jason Skirata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900840
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	1. As above

**Author's Note:**

> Book 3 is here!  
> (Book 4 is being put into production immediately!)

Chapter 1, “As above.”

POV: Ghost

I ran up to the open chasm, “Jason!” I shouted into the dark, frantically searched for any sign of him. After a few moments, I stood up, taking several steps back. I looked down next to me and saw a purge trooper’s baton. I picked it up and stared at it for a while before I was suddenly filled with rage, “ _Dammit!_ ” I roared. I was about to throw the baton far away before I got an idea. I turned the Electro-baton on and walked over into the open chasm, tossing the electro-baton down into it.  
  
The baton Illuminated the chasm on its way down before coming to a stop, “ _Must have landed on an edge.”_ I thought to myself.  
  
I got down on my hands and knees, peering into the chasm. I looked closer to where the baton had fallen and saw two gloved hands… and black hair...Kriff! It was Jason down there! “Hold on Jason, I’ll come back for you!” I shouted, hoping he was still alive. I ran back in the direction of the ship. As soon as I made it back to the ship I called Sephi on the comms. “General, we ran into a squad of Purge troopers and an inquisitor, Jason killed him by taking both himself and the inquisitor off a cliff. He landed on a ledge and I can't get to him.”.  
Sephi remained silent for several seconds before finally responding, “Is He alive?” She asked, making a vain attempt at hiding the concern in her voice. 

“I don’t know...” I kept my gaze locked on the ground. She went silent for a few more seconds. 

“We’ll send a recovery team to your location on the fastest ship we have, just sit tight.” She stated. 

“Yes Ma’am” I switched the comm off. I turned to The little kid who was pacing around the ship, “Hey, Tanoda right? Would you know where the artifact is?”. She looked over to me and narrowed her eyes "Qa ko Do nie? (What if I did?)”. I groaned loudly resting my head on the dashboard of my ship, "Look kid, who would you rather trust, the stormtroopers or the person that's working against them?". She was silent for several minutes, “ _Fine._ I’ll show you the temple but I don’t know where the artifact is.”

 _Well that's something_ _..._ I thought to myself. Raising my hand, I gestured to the entrance of the ship

“Lead the way.”

Chapter 1, end.


	2. So below

POV: Jason

I awoke with a jolt. I was cold, my entire body was in pain. I heard a slight buzzing sound and a dim purple light behind me.  
I turned over trying to find the source of the light when a sudden pain shocked my hand. A cry escaped me as I went to grab my hand, but felt an even sharper pain in my right arm.  
  
“Haran(hell)!” I shouted. I decided to stay still to not add to the already excruciating pain I was in. I slowly shifted my head to look at the purple light. As my eyes began to get adjusted to the dark I was able to make out exactly what it was. 

“How did…” I muttered looking up to were it may have dropped from. I carefully reached over and grabbed the electro-baton. I held it in front of my face watching its sparks fly.  
I looked towards the cave entrance. I tried to get up, feeling increasingly terrible pain in my side. “pain worse than _death_...” I mumbled, clenching my side. I managed to sit up fully, albeit not without several breaks. It took me even longer to stand up. My body felt like it was screaming at me... although I did throw it into a chasm. I laughed to myself but even that sent agonizing jolts of pain through my body. I finally managed to stand up, I tried to take a step in the direction of the cave, but my knees instantly buckled.  
  
I fell onto my arms _. “Kriffing osik(Shit)!”_ I screamed. At that moment I had remembered my right arm had been dislocated… and I had just landed on it. I fell over to my side. I began to get frustrated, _“K'atini(it’s only pain), get back up.”_ I thought to myself. I managed to stand up again yet struggled to take a few steps, eventually regaining my footing. I walked into the cave, using the baton as a torch. I needed to figure out how to get out of here, but how I went about doing that...I wasn’t sure.  
  
Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a bright light, almost like it came from outside. I quickly turned to see a face peeking around the corner.  
It was Liana! When she noticed that I saw her she quickly disappeared behind the corner. “Wait!” I called out while quickly shuffling around the corner to find… nothing.  
  
She was gone. I was beginning to question my sanity, as I walked forward taking a few turns every once in a while. As I turned a corner I came into a circular room emanating its light, I looked up and saw crystals that seemed to be the source of the light. I began to search the room for any clue as to how to get out of here.

“ _Whatcha looking for, Jassy?”_ I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned quickly reading the baton but saw nothing. I looked to the side of me and saw Liana kneeling next to me, her face mere inches away from me. 

Chapter 2, end.


	3. The temple

We returned to the temple and started to navigate the maze like entrance. After several minutes of silence I spoke up,

“Soooo, What kinda traps should we _looking_ forward to?" I asked Skyka. She chuckled at my question, "Well since you asked there's trap doors, spike traps, _several_ snares, and- _."_ She tripped over a branch, "And the temple. The temple itself is a vorkino(Damn) death trap!". I perked my head up, "You're realizing this now?". She shot me a glare, "I will push you down of these open Chasms.". I raised my hand extending my pinky, "Promise?" This caused her to groan loudly, and pick up her pace in what I assumed was an attempt to leave me behind. This attempt, _however_ was render vain by my secret advantage... _longer legs_

* * *

We had finally entered the true temple. Alas it was as destroyed and unpreserved, as the Maze leading up to it. The walls were completely covered in cracks, and if you squinted your eyes really hard, you could make yourself believe there were any actual markings on them. The floor at least wasn't as treacherous as the numerous hallways before it.

“Do you even _know_ where the Traps are or how to recognize them?” I asked, hoping she wasn’t leading me to doom. “I’m still here aren’t I?” She retorted. She led me through the temple taking twists and turns as we searched for the artifact. In the corner of my Hud the built in chrono-meter showed that a half hour had passed. Frustration began to rise in me, “Where the hell is this artifact?!” I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall. I felt something push in, slightly knocking me off balance. Tanoda turned to look at me, “What did you do?”   
“I uh… hit the wall.” I looked at where my hand had been, a tile had been pushed in.  
  
Tanoda walked over to me and stared at the tile. She went to touch the tile, but I grabbed her wrist. “Wait. What if this is one of those traps?”. She swatted my hand off her wrist, “I told you _I would know._ ” She pushed the tile in and it fell over, to reveal some sort of prism behind. “The _hell_ is that?” I pointed to it. “That would most likely be what you’re looking for.” She responded, sticking her arm in and grabbed it. She went to pull it out, but it only came forward … like a lever. “Oh, kriff…” Tanoda mumbled. At that moment the ground began to shake. I looked up at her, “Run!” I shouted. She took her arm out, turning to run but she was too late. The ground gave way making us fall, I quickly grabbed the open space between tiles and grabbed Tanoda’s wrist keeping her from falling in.  
“Want me to let go of your wrist now?” I taunted, swinging her slightly. “Just pull me up, you bucket head!” She screamed. I laughed and swung her onto the floor next to the trap door. “Now to get me off of here…” I muttered. Unfortunately I had no time to decide as to the tile I was holding onto started to slip out, “Oh poodoo…” I said, looking around frantically for a way out. “Tanoda, Help me out here!” I shouted, reaching out my hand and jumping. She reached out to catch me but missed my hand. I closed my eyes and started to scream. I screamed for about a minute before I heard a snicker and a, “Are you done?”. I opened my eyes to see I hadn’t fallen at all and was levitating in the air. Tanoda had a smirk on her face holding her hands out to me. She raised her hands and pulled me over to where she was. Instead of setting me down nicely, she dropped me from the air. I groaned out in pain, before slowly standing up. “Did you even consider setting me down nicely!” I hissed. 

“That’s payback for threatening to drop me!” she smiled smugly. I glared at her through my helmet. She picked up on my silence “What? You’re not dead, That’s gotta be some points on the board.”.  
“I thought you said you know where the traps are.” I said bluntly. “This one was new, can you blame me?” She replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Yes. **_I can._** ” I hissed, turning to walk away.  
“Hey! Where are you going?” She called after me. I was going to find that artifact and save Jason, with or without her help.

Chapter 3, end.


	4. What’s past is prologue

POV: Jason  
  
  
Liana's visage was close enough to touch, Jumping back in shock I landed on my good arm. Liana stood up snickering. I stared at her, speechless. “H-How are you-” 

“Here? That’s for you to figure out.” She interjected. I rolled over and rested my elbows on my knees, hiding my face in my hands, I couldn't quite remember how I got here, how any of this was happening, “Am I dead?”. 

“Nope! Good for you! Now get up we have stuff to do.” She said, reaching out her hand. I grabbed it and let her pull me up. Looking down at her hand, “ _I can touch her?”_ I thought to myself. I let my fingers trail down to encircle her wrist to feel for her pulse, not feeling it I pulled away , “What _are_ you?” I asked, slightly frightened. She gave me a sad look, “I already told you: That’s for you to decide.”. 

“You said we have stuff to do. What does that mean?”

“Well I may have been dishonest, We have stuff _you_ need to do.” She circled my shoulder and reached up to cover my eyes,

“Um.. what are you doing?” I was confused. After a moment she giggled and moved her hands to my shoulders, everything was so bright, my hand came up to block the light and slowly I could see what was around me.  
I looked past my hand and saw… a sun in a crimson sky with two moons on the rise- I was outside! I frantically looked around, trying to figure out exactly where outside I was.  
  
I looked ahead of me and saw a few houses. I looked at a sigil on one of the houses. I recognized it… It was my clan’s sigil. I had realized then that I was home.  
  
The farm I grew up in, the farm where I'd run and laugh with my vod and the children of my ba'vodu. Summers spent climbing trees and winters spent hunkered down around the hearth sharing stories of warriors long gone to join the Ka'ra. The farm my younger sister and I used to sneak around pretending we were on spy missions.  
  
I was currently in a Penn, holding a shovel in my hands when I heard a voice shout, “Jas'ika! What is this?!”. I looked to see a familiar woman charging up to me. She stopped in front of me and held a Holo-pad in front of my face. I lowered the holo-pad and stared at her. It was my buir… She tilted her head in slight confusion, “Tion'gar mir'osik(Are you brainless)?!”. She shoved the holo-pad into my face. I grabbed the holo-pad, pulled it out of my face and read what the message was,

“-- _Congratulations!_ You have been accepted into the prestigious academy of carida! There you will learn to become honorable Imperial troopers. The tools the emperor will use to spread Law and order across the galaxy!--”

I stopped reading and looked up at my mother, I didn’t understand what was going on, I heard my voice saying something, 

“I’d say this isn’t what it looks like, but I know how much you _hate_ lying,” came the grumbled words. It didn’t make sense, I didn’t want to say anything, but my voice was there, echoing something, echoing what had been said before- what I had said to my mother years earlier. My head felt like it was splitting in two. I held a hand to my head. 

“This isn’t a joke Jason, You went behind my back to sign up for this academy an entire system away! It’s an imperial school no less!”

Words began tumbling from my lips, No I didn't want to relive this! , “Look I just want to be off of this Di'kutla farm! What’s wrong with The Empire anyway?” I asked, feeling an irritation that wasn’t my own.

“Need I remind you that this “Stupid” farm has kept our clan safe. Trust me, Stormtroopers are osi’yaim’la, cowardice, vile, monsters! Your own buir-” She stopped herself, covering her mouth.

“My buir, what?” I asked her. She remained silent, keeping her mouth covered.

“Oh. You're doing _that_ again. Every time you even start to talk about buir you immediately go quiet as a whistling bird.”

“You know I can’t-”  
  


“You can’t tell me? Or is that you don’t want to? You treat me like a adiik (Child)! _Just like everyone else on this shabla(screwed up) farm..._ ” I said, walking past her, pushing her shoulder with mine as I went. I tried to stop my movement but I couldn’t. I wanted to go back and apologize _but I couldn’t_ ! 

I tried to plead with myself, I didn’t want to relive this, I didn’t want to see the look on my buir’s face again. I broke her heart, it was the last time I ever saw her and my last memory was this. I tried to turn back, to apologize, to say _anything_ but my body just kept walking, I tried to close my eyes, anything to spare myself this one more time,  
  
“If you go to that academy, you are no longer my child, no longer a Mandalorian! ” My mother called out to me. I turned to her and hissed,  
  
 **“ I never was.”**

Chapter 4, end


	5. The Prism

**POV: Ghost**

I marched through the temple, in search of The Prism. Tanoda followed close behind me. She was weirdly silent, I guessed she was either trying to find the words to apologize or figure out the best way to insult me again.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”.

Insult it is then… I turned to look at her, “I ask myself that every day.”. She looked at me like I was stupid, “That’s not what I meant.” She grumbled. I sighed and motioned for her to lead the way. She walked in front of me.

“We need to hurry this along. We don’t have time to trip any more traps ``  
  
'It was a new one, okay?!”  
  
We moved through a hallway. As I walked I moved my hand against cracks on the green-tinted walls. I looked up at the ceiling. It had holes and cracks that allowed sunlight in. “ Hey, Tanoda how's life been for you on Dantooine?” I called out. “Well Besides the Graul and the Kath hounds... it was relatively peaceful until the Empire arrived.” She let out a sigh. “You have a lightsaber. Are you a Padawan?” I looked down to her. She laughed at my question, “Nope! Stole it while they were melting all the others down on Coruscant cause it looked cool!” I nearly smiled at that. “You're force sensitive and You’ve been to Coruscant?” I asked. “Yeah! Have you?” She didn't have the same smugness in her voice as before. I looked to the floor, "Yeah I’ve been… once during the end of the clone wars. don’t plan on going back anytime soon.” She tilted her head in curiosity, "Bad memories?” She asked. We came to a flight of stairs. She stopped and looked at me waiting for me to respond. I nodded. “Any good ones?” She turned to me smiling.  
  
  
“Not on Coruscant but, During the Battle of Kamino I-”  
  
  
“You fought in the clone wars?” She cut me off. “Yes ma’am! I was a sergeant within the 422nd battalion!” I started to walk up the stairs before she grabbed my arm, “You're a Clone?!”  
  
“Born and raised,” I responded. She looked excited, “ _Mission_ _success!”_ I thought to myself. I managed to make the kid think I was cool! We made our way up the stairs and entered a hallway with noticeably less light. “So! Do you wanna hear the story?” she nodded her head quickly, “Mhm! Mhm! Continue!”. I smiled under my helmet, “Alrighty! The battle of Kamino: the CIS attacked the clone home world with the prime directive of destroying the clones outright! They sent Separatist leaders, General Grievous and Assaj Ventress to accomplish the task.” We passed a part of the wall that had a noticeably brighter shade of green than the rest of the wall. “My squad was assigned to… was assigned to....” It became extremely difficult to form thoughts. Tanoda turned to look at me then gave me a concerned look

“ _Ghost?_ ” Her voice seemed like it was miles away. I went to lay against the wall when suddenly a large chunk of it fell over taking me down with it. I was sprawled out on the slab of the wall, Tanoda ran over to me trying to say something, I couldn’t hear at all, even if she shouted.  
  
I blacked out a few minutes later.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Academy

POV: Jason

As I walked away, the world around me began to fade, like a leaf drying and crumbling to dust. The sun above me began to dim and slowly be replaced by a violet light. When my vision focused I saw Liana standing there with a sad look. I gasped loudly as if I had just come back to life. I could move again. I leaned up against the cave wall trying to catch my breath. The pain in my arm and side returned slowly

“That was harsh, Jassy,” Liana spoke up.

“What was that?! I was home... My buir… That was the last time I saw her… I left on a transport that night.” I looked up at her, 

“I showed you a memory. I’m _trying_ to teach you something.”

“I don’t need you to remind me how much of a _bastard_ I was... _and still am._ ” 

“Seems I _do_ need to remind you that; that “ _b-word” was my best friend.”._ I looked away from her. It brought me a small amount of joy hearing that, but I didn’t show it. I still didn’t know who or what she was. 

Suddenly I heard a loud noise followed by an echo, “ Tanoda, Help me out here!” then a scream. 

“That’s Ghost!” I started to call out to him before I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned my head to see Liana with her head down,  
  


“This is the first time we’ve seen each other in a while and you're _that_ eager to leave, huh?”. I was filled with immense guilt. I turned around fully and embraced her, “I… I’m sorry. You know I’d give anything for just one more second with you, but there are people I need to get back to.” 

“That’s what I wanted… for you to have _other people_ , but you're gonna try to push them away. I’m here to fix that!” She pushed me away, holding onto my shoulders. “What do you mean I’ll push them away?” I asked, completely confused. She smiled at me. She started to walk behind me to cover my eyes again, I grabbed her hand before she could,

“I miss you every day...”  
  
She chuckled, “ _Ditto_.”, I released her hand and let her walk behind me. Instead of covering my eyes, this time she pushed me over. On instinct, I raised both arms to catch myself. “ _Osik…_ ” I thought to myself, knowing this was about to hurt. I closed my eyes in anticipation...  
  
Nothing happened… I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see a tiled floor under me. 

“ _I’m sorry recruit, did I say you could stop?”_

I looked up to see a clone in a drill sergeant’s uniform.  
  
Chapter 6, end.


	7. The REAL prism

POV: Tanoda

I called out to Ghost trying to wake him up, receiving no response, I groaned loudly

“Dammit, Ghost! _Could’ve at least finished the story…_ ”. I grabbed his arm and dragged him off of the fallen slab of wall. He was _way_ heavier than I thought he was going to be. Eventually I managed to pull him out of the hole in the wall. I set him up against the stone next to the crevice. Taking off his helmet I held my hand to his pulse and checked over his breathing. A wave of relief overtook me when he seemed to be just asleep. 

“So he _is_ a clone” I remarked to myself. Glancing into the newly open section of the wall. The entire room was dark except a dim light, and under that dim light was… The Prism! I ran in, crawling over the slab of the wall, and stopping in front of it. I reached for it, but stopped myself remembering what happened moments before. I got on my guard, ready to run if It was another trap. I reached out again and touched the prism. reeling back and away from the Prism, stumbling and clutching at my head, it felt like my skull was splitting apart.

It felt like my head was splitting apart, I cried out in agony. I was filled with fear as the world around me began to turn to ash. A few moments later, the ash began to take form, creating something new. I closed my eyes, then opened them again. A grated window sat ahead of me. Bunks lined the walls on the other side of the window, the wall ahead of me had a sign on it that read,

“ _Academy of Carida: living quarters #14_ ”

“Where the _kriff_ am I?” I muttered to myself. I tried to move around but wherever I was, was cramped as a grave. feeling the walls around me, a realization stole across my senses. I was trapped in the closet.

“Arraio!(Dammit!)” I shouted. My breaths were coming faster, and I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears, I rocked forward, the closet started to… I was filled with dread.  
  
“No...no no no NO!” I screamed. The closet tipped forward, trapping me inside. Without any other plan, I resorted to the final option of any terrified kid…

“ _Somebody help!”_

Chapter 7, end.


	8. First impressions

POV:Jason

I looked down from the drill sergeant to examine my surroundings. Other people around me were doing push-ups, with a few more drill sergeants pacing around the room. focusing on the person doing push-ups straight ahead of me. She was a familiar red-head. I stared at her, she seemed to feel my stare and looked up, tearing my gaze away. I refocused on the others still doing push-ups around her. 

Before I could look around much more, A kick caught me in the stomach. I fell over clutching my middle, trying to breathe through the shock after my assailant knocked the wind out of me. I looked up and saw the drill sergeant glaring down at me.

  
“When your drill sergeant speaks to you; you respond, _private_.” He hissed. Another sergeant walked over to him,  
  
“I don’t think he _can_ respond with that kick you gave him.” They both laughed. When I could finally catch my breath, against my better judgment, my body jumped to its feet, squaring up to the drill Sergeant. “ _This song and dance again…_ ” I thought to myself. They seemed to not be threatened at all, as they just started to howl with laughter. The drill sergeant who kicked me wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a long sigh,  
  
“Awww, the private thinks he’s a warrior. How cute!” He taunted. He pinched my cheek. I slapped his hand away,  
  
“Do _not_ touch me…” I hissed. The smile on his face faded. The second drill sergeant ignited an electro-baton.

“Combat training isn’t until a few hours, but I can move it up for you... _sweetie_.” A smile crept back over the first sergeant’s face, as he taunted me again. My blood boiled. I didn’t try to fight it as my hands started to rise. I was stopped by a hand wrapping around my ankle. I looked down at Liana shaking her head at me. I heard myself let out a sigh as I dropped my hands. “ _I would’ve preferred it if I attacked him..”_ I thought to myself, once again frustrated at my inability to move.

The second drill sergeant turned of the electro-baton, “You’re not as dumb as you look!” he exclaimed.   
  
  
The first drill sergeant scoffed, “I wouldn’t go that far. You just got yourself laps around the compound, private. We'll see if I remember to send someone to relieve you.”.

“ _Yes, sir.”_ I grumbled.

* * *

The rain was pouring down on my head. I leaped over rocks and waded through rivers. I was bitterly cold, sneezing every so often.

An hour and a half had passed as I ran around the academy. My breath was harsh and sharp in my chest, my feet stumbling and unsteady on the path before me. I may not be in control of my actions, if I was I would’ve stopped, but I could still feel how my body was wearing down. I dropped to my knees, coughing dryly. I slammed my fist into the ground, “Osik!” I shouted loudly. I went to stand up when I felt someone lift my arm over their shoulder. I turned and saw Liana. She smiled at me, “Hey there! Want some help?”. _She was always there to pick me up when I fell…”_ thought to myself. I looked away and mumbled, “Fine.”. She helped me up,  
  
“Great! Let’s go!”

* * *

Liana had walked with me and let me catch my breath, but with her there, with someone else there, I felt a new strength and we started jogging, sharing stories of home.'  
  
“Well back on Mandalore, my younger vod used to-”. She took my arm off her shoulder, “Wait, Mandalore? You’re Mandalorian?!” she interjected loudly. Against my will, my head dipped down in a nod _  
  
  
Not according to my buir, I’m not._

“That’s awesome!” she punched me in the shoulder softly, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!”  
  
I glanced at my shoulder then looked back to her.  
  
  
She sheepishly rubbed her arm, “heh...sorry…. I just get a little over-excited sometimes.”  
  
I kept my gaze on her. She had short, fiery red hair, and her eyes were a bright hazel. Freckles peppered the skin across her nose and cheeks. I strained through the fog of memory, wishing, _demanding_ that I just get this one last chance, one more time where I could caress her cheek and feel Liana, full of life, in my hand. Eventually whatever hold was on me came off, and I was allowed to do just that. _She closed her eyes and leaned her head into my hand, smiling._

 _“I’ll let you have this one, Jassy.” She mumbled, raising her hand to my own and intertwining our fingers a bit. She turned her head into my palm, pressing a light kiss into it. The fog was thicker around us, I couldn't make out the academy or even the path before us, Liana was letting me move again. This Liana had different eyes, not as bright, not as young, but infinitely more beautiful. This was my Liana. My heart fluttered,_ _  
  
_

_“_ _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.” I whispered. Liana opened her eyes in surprise then gave a sad smile. She kissed my palm and went to cover my eyes. I didn’t stop her this time._ I opened my eyes and saw Liana still standing there rubbing her arm. “ _A vision inside a vision, eh?_ ” I remarked inside my head. 

“No, it’s fine…” I laughed.   
  
Her face lit up, “Cool!” she looked at my shoulder then looked me in the eyes, and with the seriousness of a soldier in wartime she asked, “Can I do it again?”   
  
I struggled to keep myself from bursting out laughing. At that moment a lightning strike came down about 20 meters away from where we were startling the both of us. Liana yelped and I jumped backward.  
  
“Osi'kyr!” I shouted.   
  
  
I glanced at Liana who still had her arms pressed to her chest and a fearful expression aimed in the direction of the lighting strike.   
  
  
“We should go inside.”

  
“But the drill sergeant-”  
  
  
“I’ll deal with whatever punishment he gives me, but I’m not gonna let you catch a _cold,_ ” I stated firmly.  
  
  
As if on cue I let out a big sneeze. Liana gave me a smug look, “ _Oh?_ Why do _you_ care about my well-being?”   
  
I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became red. I quickly spun her around and pushed her in the direction of the academy. 

“Hey! I’m going, _I’m going!_ ” She yelled.

 _  
I miss moments like this…_ I thought to myself. The fog returned to the world covering it in a blurriness. Memories flashed in my mind of when I held Liana in her last moments.  
  
“ _Live.”_  
  
  
I had realized why that request was so difficult. On Umbara when my squad was ambushed….

** _I died too._ **

Chapter 8, end.


	9. Firefight

POV:Ghost 

I awoke with jolt. There was piercing pain in my head, that dissipated just as fast as it appeared. Massaging my sinuses, I stopped and felt my face. My helmet was off. I looked around, before realizing it was under my arm. I snorted at myself, before realizing...I could barely feel my arm. 

“Weird…” I said to myself, while putting my helmet on. I stood and stretched.

  
“ Where is that little gremlin?” I mumbled. I noticed a hole in the wall next to me. I walked up to it, “Oh yeah, I remember this.” I knocked on the space above it. I peered into it, and saw Tanoda. 

“Hey, kid!” I called out to her, but got no response.  
  


“ _So she’s ignoring me now?_ ” I thought to myself, patience running thin. I crawled over the broken piece of wall, and walked up to her.  
  
“Kid?” I put my hand on her shoulder, and pulled her around to face me. Her eyes were completely black.

“ _What in the blazes?!_ ” I screamed, practically jumping back.

“The hell happened to you?!” I shouted from a safe distance. She didn’t say anything. I slowly approached her, keeping a hand between me and her,  
“You’re freaking me out kid…” I moved closer till she was only two feet ahead of me. I waved my hand in her face. No response. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. _She didn’t even blink._ I breathed letting out a sigh of relief. Hearing a slight hum, I looked to see Tanoda had her hand on....  
  
“Son of a bantha! You found the prism!” I exclaimed not exactly expecting Tanoda to reply.  
  
I plucked it off of the stand it was on. Tossing it from one hand to the other, “Hmm. Lighter than I thought it’d be.” I remarked. I opened one of my patches and pulled out a bag. Dropping the prism in my bag, I closed and slumped it over my shoulder. I looked over at Skyka, gazing into her pitch black eyes.  
  
I shuddered, reaching over and closing her eyes.  
  
“Better.” I whispered. I picked her up,shifting her around to my back. “Alright! Let’s get moving,” I said standing tall.

* * *

I had made it about halfway to the ship, before my body began to tire and my muscles started to protest. Huffing and puffing, my feet were moving a somewhat speedy shuffle. 

“Now you Skyka…” I stepped forward, “Are _heavier_ than I thought you’d be.” I joked. Receiving no response, I sighed, “ _Tough crowd._ ” I said to myself.  
I finally entered part of the forest that seemed familiar. Gazing at a rather large rock, it had blaster burn marks.  
  
I leaned against it so I could catch my breath. After a few moments, I stood straight ready to begin my trek. before I could even take a step a voice behind me ordered,“On your knees traitor!”. “ _Blast!_ ” I mumbled.  
  
“I said, _Get on your knees._ ” The voice hissed, he fired a warning shot. I pulled Tanoda over to my front.  
  
I sighed, “Well actually, you had a 'traitor' in there somewhere but who cares?” I mocked.  
  
“Open fire!”  
  
“ _I guess you do.”_ I ran to the right, Thinking I could lose them in a more forested area. A blaster bolt grazed my right leg causing me to stumbIe a bit, but didn’t slow down, I had a little more than myself to worry about right now. The sound of stomping through the undergrowth grew closer behind me. I had charged quite a distance before another bolt hit me in the upper thigh. I fell to my knees and tumbled a few feet, I held Skyka close in an attempt to shield her from the fall. I managed to get my feet under me, gritting my teeth against the pain, pulling the both of us behind a large tree. The adrenaline in my system was keeping me going; keeping me focused. I hid Skyka behind a nearby bush, keeping her out of sight.  
  
I thought back to the only Mandalorian thing I ever learned. “Iviin’yc tracyn.” a way of keeping calm. A way to keep your aim from shaking. I pulled out my blaster. Looking down at Skyka, I took a deep breath. Grinding my teeth against the near unbearable pain I managed to stand.  
  
I leaned my head back into the tree. A slight smirk crept across my face.  
  
 _Can't die here. Gotta protect the kid. Plus...General doaie would tease the hell out of me in the afterlife for dying on **dantooine**_ of all places.  
  
A sigh left me.  
  
 _It would be great to see him again though..._  
  
I threw my head back into the tree forcefully dispelling the thought from my mind. The crunches of leaves and branches grew even closer now  
  
 _I had a job to do._  
  
Taking a deep breath I steeled my nerves and built my resolve.  
 _  
Then leapt out of cover._

Chapter 9, end


	10. Into the mind

POV: Tanoda  
  
“ _Help!_ ”  
  
I screamed that for what seemed like hours, until my voice had gone hoarse and my sobs turned to hitching breaths in my chest. Tears rolled down my cheek. With what little room I had, I banged on the walls of the closet between sobs.  
  
 _This is a nightmare!_ _  
_ _I  
can’t breathe!_ _  
_ _  
Am I… am I gonna die in here?!_

My mind was both racing with adrenaline and sluggish in despair, a memory began to take form in my head. _I was trapped in an enclosed space just like this. I couldn’t move anything other than my head. I turned to the side and saw…_

I shook my head frantically, trying to rid myself of the memory. I continued to bang on the walls until I heard voices.  
 _“I don’t know about this, Jason… You could get into serious trouble!” A female voice said._ _  
_ _“That’s my problem. Don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” A familiar male voice responded._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Pretty?” The female voice mumbled._ _  
_I narrowed my eyes in confusion, “Jason?” The name seemed familiar to me.

_I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m-_

“Jason!” I shouted loudly, “Jason help! I’m stuck in here.” I rapped on the closet walls, continuing to call out to him. 

_“Hmm. Was that closet always on the floor?” a female voice asks._ _  
_ _  
_ _“It's not meant to be...” Jason replied._ I heard footsteps walking up to me and stopping. “Yes! Get me outta here!” I shouted. The closet began to tip up, as light began to enter the window slits. Practically falling out of it I hugged him tightly, “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you!”._ I looked up to see Jason wasn’t looking at me. Instead, he was moving stuff around like he was looking for something.  
  
I let go of him, “Are you okay?”. He turned around to the red-haired woman behind him and shrugged his shoulders, “Guess it’s nothing.”. A wave of confusion washed over me, “Uh… I’m right here.” I tapped on his shoulder.

“ _They can’t hear you._ ” I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and saw Jason's companion, the red-head was staring straight at me, head cocked like she was waiting for recognition. Her hair was longer than the other ones, and she was clad in full stormtrooper armor. I pointed to the girl Jason was talking to and moved my finger over to her. “How-”

“Oh! That’s me roughly... 7 or 8 years ago!” She interjected.  
  
That confused me even more and she realized that.   
  
“It’s complicated…” she looked at Jason, “It’s _also_ time for a change of scenery.” she walked over to him, reaching over his shoulders to cover his eyes.  
  
The room grew foggier as Jason's body froze in place and the girl turned to look at me, "You should probably close your eyes, or else this is probably gonna hurt a bit.” I gave her a confused look.  
  
My eyes panned down to my hands, I shrugged and covered my eyes. I opened my eyes a few moments later and found myself on a hill. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, The trees weren’t as big as the ones I was used to near my home, but were bright pink. “Where…” I turned around, seeing a rather large house, “...Am I?”. I heard a crunch of leaves, causing me to whip my head around in that direction. I saw Jason walking towards that house with a dejected gaze.

Chapter 10, end.


	11. Wayward

POV: Jason  
  
  
I felt hands cover my eyes and I internally sighed.  
A minute later I opened my eyes and saw I was back in the cave. My eyes had to adjust, to the glowing rocks. When they finally did I saw Liana standing there sweetly smiling at me.

“How was Tanoda-” I was cut off by a coughing fit that produced blood speckles on my gloves I leaned into the wall colliding into it with a thud. I slid down the wall holding my wound. Liana ran up to me quickly with a worried look, “Are you okay?” She asked in a panicked tone. I chuckled and removed my hand from my side. She looked over at and got a grim look on her face, “It’s infected.”. 

“It hurts too. So it would be great if you could give me a vision pain killer.” I joked. She didn’t fully smile but the corners of her mouth perked up a bit. 

“I kinda have an idea where I’m going next,” I stated

“Oh? When would that be.” She replied. I gave her a look that she obviously understood. She cupped my face with her hands, 

“I would _never_ make you live through that again. I’m just showing you where you misstepped. You did nothing wrong. There was nothing you could do.” She covered her mouth realizing that she just revealed to me why she’s showing me these visions,

“Sorry… I wanted you to figure that out for yourself...” I grabbed her hand and tried to convey as much reassurance as I could. The pain in my arm and stomach held my focus, so that was the best I could manage. She smiled and sat down next to me. 

I shifted as much as I could, clenching my teeth to hide the pain, and ended with my head in her lap. She gazed down at me, her hair just barely grazed my face. She narrowed her eyes at me, covering my ears. She said something that I could barely make out by reading her lips, 

“. …. you” she uncovered my ears, having a satisfied look on her face. I was confused but smiled. I felt as if I could stay like this forever. Like I could just forget everything. Forget my pain. Forget about…. “ _Osik.” I cursed myself, “_ Where's Tanoda?” I asked aloud. Liana raised her eyebrows in surprise, she had forgotten too. 

“Oh shoot! I got distracted, but not to worry! she's okay, she'll be meeting up with us and it'll be like we never left. We have this time for us.” she smiled at me, moving to cup my cheek with her palm, or She beamed at me, fingers tracing over my cheek. Before I could even ask what that meant she covered my eyes. I opened them and found myself trekking up a hill. The grass was a beautiful shade of green almost as if each one strand was made of emerald, the trees weren’t as big as the ones I had gotten used to on planets like Dantooine and Kashyyyk, but were a bright shade of pink that almost went with the grass, but was far too bright.  
  
I looked up, seeing a rather large house. _“I remember this_ .” I thought. My stomach turned and my skin began to crawl. This was Liana’s family home. I remember having no plan. No planned speech. I just felt like I had to go there and say _something_. Out of the corner of my eye, Tanoda was staring at me. I tried to reach out to her, or turn to face her, but my body was stuck retracing my steps from so long ago. As I passed her she trailed close behind me. I tried to think of Tanoda, think of her and how she felt in my mind, hoping to give her some assurance I was here. I walked up to the door, taking a deep breath, then knocked. Through the door, I could hear footsteps getting closer. My breathing caught in my chest, I wanted to run, but instead, I planted my feet into the ground. Tanoda gave me a curious look. 

“Who is it?” I heard a voice call from behind the door. I had no idea how to respond. “I... um… I’m here on business.” I managed to stammer out. The door opened slowly, revealing a slightly taller man than I was, his beard was borderline unkempt. He had dark brown, short almost militaristic hair. His cold blue eyes practically stared right through me. Almost as if he wasn’t looking at the body I was riding along with, but through it, at... _me_. I assumed this was Liana’s father. I felt compelled to answer him myself but my mouth didn’t even open. The man continued to study me until he gave a small smile that I knew was forced. He outstretched his hand to me. I looked down at his hand then at him.  
  
“It’s kind of rude to not shake his hand,” Tanoda spoke up. I mentally jumped. I had forgotten she was there. I tried to move my arm up to no avail, my body remained still.  
Finally, my body moved but it wasn’t of my own volition. I turned around and said, “Sorry… I got the wrong address…” I began walking down the steps when he called out to me, "Are you...Jason?". I stopped dead in my tracks. He knew my name. Staring down at the ground I sunk into myself, “Yeah… I am.” I responded grimly, hunching my shoulders in a vain attempt to hide from his gaze. Before he could respond there was a rumbling in the sky, My gaze was torn from the ground up to the sound. A Tie reaper came screeching out of the atmosphere, touching down half a klick in front of me. I debated running, ultimately realizing It would be pointless. Tanoda tapped me on the shoulder pointing to the ship, “Uh, that’s not good right?”. At this point, I felt like she was mocking my inability to respond. The tie reaper’s loading door opened with the hiss of decompression. Within moments a squad of purge troopers charged out immediately surrounding me. 

“Now I know this isn’t good…” Tanoda mumbled to herself. I agreed with her sentiment. A purge trooper captain Slowly walked off the ship, heading to the front of the troops with a strong gait and determination. He stopped halfway and tilted his head to the side, letting out a sigh. He extended both arms out to me, “Jason! My wayward son. How was your vacation?”. For once my body and mind were in unison as I shot him a glare and hissed, “I am _not_ your son, Kaarn.” I gritted my teeth. He let his arm drop to his side, “Alright. Deserter it is then!” He retorted, with amusement in his voice. He walked down further towards me. The purge troopers between me and him parted. He walked up to me staying a few feet outside of arms reach, putting his finger in my face, “You're lucky a disobedient Mando is still more useful to me than a dead one.” 

“It’d be better if I was dead,” I stated bluntly. Kaarn snorted at that comment, “That can be arranged. _Soon_ but not yet.” he put his arm around me and gestured towards the ship.  
  
“ _That’s it._ ” Tanoda quickly pulled her lightsaber to her hand but before she could ignite it, the lightsaber faded to ash in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock, “ _The fu..._ ”

“Shall we?” Kaarn asked, bringing my attention back to him. I knew I had no say in the matter. My feet started walking in the direction of the ship, I felt a hand pull my shoulder back. Kaarn and I both turned around to see Liana’s father who was taller than both of us. Kaarn removed his arm from around my shoulder turning fully to face him, “You should return to your home, _Senator_ .” 

“After you tell me what’s going to happen to him.” He retorted. Kaarn sighed, “He will be returned to his purge trooper platoon, where he _belongs.”._ Liana’s father looked over at me, his eyes no longer containing that cold gaze, “ _Is_ that where he belongs?” his gaze was looking at me instead of Kaarn and I got the feeling the question wasn't really for him. I glanced over to take in Kaarn, his body was tense with anger, “Hey, Let’s just g-” Kaarn interrupted, raising his hand in the sign to stop. He ordered two purge troopers to take me to the ship. They did as told. I watched from the ship as Kaarn and Liana’s father argued. Liana’s father had his arms crossed, and Kaarn was looking at the ground shaking his head. I looked at the house, Liana’s mother and little brother were in the doorway. Kaarn seemed to notice too as he pointed towards them. Liana’s dad looked over to them, then back at Kaarn. I was filled with dread as Kaarn put his hand on his blaster. Standing straight he shouted, “Attention!” The rest of the purge troopers aimed their weapons either at Liana’s father or the surrounding people in the village. Liana’s father glared at him, uncrossing his arms. He looked up to me and his eyes were apologetic. He turned back to walk back to his home. Kaarn to his hand off his blaster, “At ease!” He ordered his troops. They did as commanded

“He’s just gonna leave you?” Tanoda asked, once again startling me. “ _He has to protect his family,”_ I said in my head, cursing not being able to speak out in his defence. Kaarn turned to me and gave a mocking salute. My temper was hanging on by a thread, rage threatening to boil over. I shoved it down hard with one thought ringing in my head,

_**“ I killed him.”** _

Chapter 11,end.


	12. Fast fire

Lunging out of cover, I counted at least five stormtroopers. I thought back to the last the words of advice I was given after I was taught this, 

_"You miss, you die_."

_  
Not at all stressing._

In mid-air, I held my blaster at my side aiming it at them, “Solus.” I whispered, firing my blaster. The stormtrooper in the front fell.   
  
  
“T’ad.” I shot again, the next trooper fell.  
  
  
“Ehn.” I let my blaster rip for a third time. I finally fell to the floor, fairly certain I heard my shoulder pop. I brought my blaster back up aiming at them.   
  
  
Before they had time to recover I fired again, “Cuir.” the fourth soldier fell.   
  
  
The last trooper looked at his fallen brothers, then raised his blaster at me, “You bastar-”

  
“ _ **Rayshe’a.** ” _I fired my blaster for the fifth time, his body slumped over.  
  
I sighed, dropping my blaster to the ground. I groaned loudly as my adrenaline faded and pain began to roll over me. Managing to sit up, I assessed the damage.   
  
“Ah, hell.” I muttered looking at my wound.  
  
I looked over to Skyka and shook my head, “Well we can’t stay here.”  
  
Using a nearby tree to support myself, I stood slowly. Gritting my teeth, I hopped on one foot over to skyka. I leaned against the tree she was under, taking sharp, pained breaths. Bending down, I picked her up, putting her on my back once more. I grabbed the nap-sack of my other shoulder, checking the prism for any damages.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, I snickered, “Sephi would’ve torn me a new one if I ended up breaking the _only_ thing we came for.”  
  
I closed the nap-sack, slumping it back over my shoulder. Although greatly pained, I continued my trek back to the ship. 

(Line)  
  
I finally reached the ship after twenty _grueling_ minutes of walking and me trying my best to keep my mind off the pain of walking by making jokes and bad puns.  
  
If the kid could actually hear me. They probably _hated_ me.   
  
I opened the loading door and entered the ship swearing with each steep step I took.  
  
  
I set Skyka down in the co-pilot seat, placing the knap-sack on top of her. Sitting down, I flicked on my comm system, “Hunter-1 reporting in. I have the artifact, do you read me?” I heard a slight amount of static before I heard a voice respond, “Loud and clear, Hunter-1. You know when to evac.”

“I’m not leaving without Hunter-2. When’s the recovery team getting here?”

“ETA is about an hour from now. Any casualties?”  
  
“No doubt Hunter-2 is broken up, I caught a blaster bolt in my upper thigh, and I got a kid here who isn’t waking up... _On an unrelated note the mission’s been going great!_ ” I responded using heavy sarcasm.   
  
I heard a light chuckle come through the inter-com, “Sit tight Hunter-1, we’ll be there in a few. Get yourself some Bacta for the blaster wound.”

“Sure thing, Spectre-2. Try not to get hit by an asteroid.”

“ Do my best.”  
  
I flicked the comm system off. Sitting back in my seat, I let out a sigh and removed my thigh plate. I grabbed a bacta patch from a compartment under my dashboard, placing it over the wound. I finally relaxed letting the bacta do it’s work. I looked over to Skyka,  
  
“ _Wonder what she’s thinking about._ ” 

Chapter 12, end.


	13. Arrival.

POV: Sephi

“How much longer until we get there?” I asked the Twi'lek pilot impatiently.

She sighed, “Just like I told Hunter-1 a few minutes ago, ETA is one hour. Remember you didn’t have to come.” She gestured to the soldiers in the seats behind us with recovery equipment, “We got this already.”

“It’s always a good idea to have Jedi on your team.”

“Last time I checked you were our general first and a Jedi second.”

A soldier from behind us spoke up, “She _did_ say that.” I shot him a glare and he playfully saluted me, causing the others to laugh. I rubbed my sinuses in frustration and grumbled, “You're all children...” “I’ll let you know when we're half-way there, general,” she smirked, “Buuuuut, I have to know…”

I looked up at her, waiting for the second part of her question. “Did you come here to see if that Jason guy was okay?” Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few of the soldiers lean forward to listen in. I sighed, “It’s not what you think. He knows something about what happened to my master. I have to find out what.” 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” she prodded.

I narrowed my eyes at her, “Yes, I am. Focus on flying, Ghost just told you not to get hit by an asteroid.” She raised her hand to her head in a sarcastic salute, “Aye aye, Jedi.”

I muttered back, "It's General."

* * *

“We’re at the halfway point, General Solusar.”

“Can we use our drop out of hyper-space from here?” I asked her. She nodded her head, flipping a few switches. She turned her head to the troops, “ Strap in, the ship’s about to get a little... _shaky_ ” She disengaged the hyperdrive. I held onto my seat for dear life, as the ship began shaking violently. It wasn’t meant for lightspeed travel this fast, but it was modified for rapid response. “ _A little shaky_ is an understatement!” I shouted, nearly falling out of my seat. She laughed, seeming to enjoy the flying.

* * *

  
After what I had estimated to be 30 minutes we had reached Dantooine, entering the atmosphere. There was no sign of Imp ships on the scans or in the sky. I chalked that up to them not wanting anyone to know that they’re there. Despite that I could still she bubble shields of imp bases from here.   
“Can you locate Ghost’s ship?” I asked  
“Doing it now!” The pilot turned to a different console and started running a scan for the transponder. A dot appeared on one of the screens. “There’s our man of the hour.” The pilot joked, turning the ship in the direction of a forest full of large trees. Slowly but surely Ghost’s ship came into view on a clearing just large enough for a ship or two to land in. At that moment a transmission came through. The pilot accepted it. Ghost’s voice came through, “ _I don’t know if you can see me from there, but I’m waving at you.”_

The pilot chuckled, “We’ll be touching down in a few, Hunter-1. Just wait a tad bit longer.”

_"Little stars, and here I thought me and my kriffed up leg could get a little jog in!"_

I snorted, “ _Smartass…_ ”.   
_“Sephi? Is that you? ...Did you come here for hunter-2?_ ”. The pilot gestured towards the comms, “See?!”.   
  
I groaned loudly, “Please just land the ship…” Both the pilot and Ghost laughed at my expense. 

* * *

The ship touched down in the clearing beside Ghost’s ship, and another imperial one. The soldiers began to unload their equipment as I made my way over to Ghost's ship. The ramp was already down so I climbed in following the faint sounds of snoring coming from the cockpit. There was a little girl sitting next to Ghost in the Co-pilot’s seat sound asleep. “Remind me to _never_ let you go on a mission I think is “easy”. ” I teased. Ghost narrowed his eyes and gestured dramatically to his leg, “Hey you try fighting an inquisitor then getting into a firefight with _a child_ on your back!”

“Last time I checked, _Jason_ is the one who fought the inquisitor. ” I remarked, leaning against the wall of the cockpit. Ghost narrowed his eyes at me, I could sense in the force a growing frustration and impatience. 

“Last time _I_ checked, Jason was sitting on a cliff half- _dead._ So if you don’t mind me asking, _what in the blazes are we still-_ ” He tried to stand up, but fell against the console. I rushed forward and helped him maneuver back into the pilot's chair “Cool down. The team is making plans as we speak and _you_ are in no condition to walk.”

“I’m fine, I trekked for an entire hour to the ship with _her_ on my back.” He nodded over to the young girl. I flicked him on his forehead, “And _that’s_ why your leg is messed up.”. He rubbed his head and grumbled something inaudible. I turned my attention on the young girl, “Who’s this?” 

“Tanoda skyka, She’s a _gremlin_.”. I rolled my eyes at that comment, “She’s snoring! She can’t be _that_ bad.”

“You haven’t seen her while she’s _awake_.”  
“That reminds me, you said she wasn’t waking up?”  
“Slept right through a firefight!” Ghost chuckled. I furrowed my brows, placing my hand on her head. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the eddies of the force, it was calm, and slowly I edged my mind against the girl, feeling out anything that might not let her wake. “What are you doing?” I heard Ghost ask from far away. I shushed him, as I began to enter Tanoda’s mind I could sense a slight hum emanating from her. She was force sensitive. I attempted to go further and find her, but I was blocked off. I heard a voice whisper in the back of my mind in the back of my mind, “ _You must be Sephi!”_ I opened my eyes, but still only saw a swirling mist.   
  
“ _Oh sorry, Let me fix that.”_ the voice said. I heard the snapping of fingers directly in front of me, causing me to close my eyes again. When I opened them again I found myself in a village bustling with miralians. There were children playing in the streets lined with trade shops. Parents being dragged by overeager children to see the pyrotechnics show on the corner of the town square. “Did I do a good job in guessing your happy place?” The same voice from before said from behind me. I turned and saw… me? It looked like me but... _human_. She had my hair, my face, and nearly my same height. The only few key differences between us was a lack of green skin, markings, and blue eyes. She waived at me, “I’m Liana. Jason's... _friend._ ”. Liana? I thought back to the holo Jason showed me of them clad in stormtrooper armor, shoulders around each other laughing. Her hair was much shorter in that holo. “How? He told me you’re dead.”  
“He wasn’t far off. I’m not exactly _alive_ right now.”  
“Are...Are you a force vision?” I asked her. Her eyes widened in shock, then glanced down to the lightsaber hanging off my belt, “Oh…”. I shook my head and pushed those extraneous thoughts away, focusing on the important questions,“If you can do this,” I motioned to the village around me, “Can you tell me where Tanoda’s conscious is right now? Or where Jason is?” 

“You like to cut straight to the point, huh? I can see why Jason likes you!”

“Wha-”  
“Have Ghost take you. He knows the way.” She faded to ash before my very eyes. A few seconds later I felt someone's presence behind me. Before I could turn, I felt hands cover my eyes. When I could open them again I saw that I was back on the ship and my hand was still on Tanoda’s head. Ghost was noticeably recoiled away from me. “What is it?” I asked him. “Why did your eyes turn black?!” he shouted. “What are you talking about?”. “You’re eyes! They… Whatever. Did you find anything?”. I shook my head, “Not exactly. But I _do_ know that you’re coming with us.”   
“You _just_ told me to stay put.” Ghost folded his arms. “Well…” I raised him into the air with the force taking him down the ramp, “ _I was wrong.”_

**_Chapter End._ **


	14. Does this mean goodbye?

POV: Jason

I looked out the window of the TIE reaper. As we got further away a swirling mist began to envelop the outside world. I knew this memory was coming to an end, and was glad for it. As I had anticipated, two hands covered my face. When the hands retreated I opened my eyes. again, I saw Liana smiling down at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted, “Where the _hell_ are we?” I turned my head to see Tanoda pacing around the cave. I looked back up to Liana and gestured to Tanoda, unable to say anything but wondering why she was here

“Since that was our last trip down memory space lane, I thought I’d bring her with us.”. She smirked, “Plus… It’s better if you two get acquainted right now.” She said in a sly tone. 

Both Tanoda and I looked at each other and said at the same time,“ _What’s that supposed to mean?”_. 

She shrugged her shoulders, “Oh, nothing!” She replied. 

I knew she was hiding something, but didn’t want to push it as I was focused on something _else_ that she said.

“What do you mean, _last_?”. 

She gave me a sad smile, “It means your good to go, Jassy.”

I shot up quickly, gritting my teeth against the influx of pain that came with that action. “You can come with us right?!” I shouted, panic in my voice. The corner’s of Liana lips twitched, but she kept her smile. She looked out the ground and shook her head.

My breathing tightened, “No… you...You have to…” I got choked up. Liana quickly pulled me close into a tight embrace, rubbing the back of my head. “I can’t… I can’t lose you again…” my voice cracked. 

  
“I never left you, Jassy.” She pulled away from me, “I’ll always be right here.” She pointed to my heart. “And here…” She moved my hair out of the way kissing me on the forehead. I looked into her bright hazel eyes, knowing this was the last time I’d ever get to do so.  
  
_I pressed my lips to hers._

  
“O...kay. I’ll be over here in the corner.” I heard Tanoda whisper.

  
Liana placed her hand on my cheek, and pulled away slowly. “Stars, Jason...Where was that nine years ago?” She joked. I smiled at her, even as tears streamed down my face. Liana once again gave a sad smile and brushed her thumb over my cheeks, catching the tears before they fell. “I love you.” I whispered. Liana chuckled softly, 

“Ditto.”

Chapter end.


	15. March

POV:Ghost  
  
  


I struggled in the air against Sephi, “Let. me. down!” I shouted. Finally she set me down onto a box once we had left the ship.

Sephi laughed, “Sorry, I know you hate when I do that, but you’re injured!” 

A medical droid walked up to me, scanned my leg, and began to place it into a splint. I unholstered my blaster and tossed it at her, “Why don’t you be a soldier _for_ me while you’re at it?”. She caught the blaster, looked at it, then looked at me,

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” she handed the blaster back to me. The droid finished putting my leg in the brace, injecting some extra bacta into the blaster wound for good measure, “ _The treatment is complete._ _Standing is ill-advised._ _”_ it’s mechanical voice stated. “Hah, I'll rest when I'm marching away.” I replied, slowly sliding myself off of the box. I stood upright on my legs fully applying pressure to the left one. I waited a few seconds then let out a sigh of relief, “It works! Now let’s g-” I tried to take a step, but an immense pain shot through my leg causing me to fall over. I tried to grab at the box I was sitting on but missed. Unable to stop my descent I twisted so as to not fall on my leg. Finally back hit the ground with a thud. Sephi snorted from above me. I levered myself up with a hand on the box I missed on my way to the ground, brushing off as much dirt as I could to give my leg time to get used to the movement. “Let’s _go_.” I finished my sentence, limping in the direction of the temple not daring to run again. “You just gonna pretend like that didn’t happen?” I heard Sephi call from behind me.   
  
“ _No idea what you’re on about._ ” I shouted back.

* * *

After stumbling through the brush and rocks, we managed to make it undetected to the temple. I found sneaking around easier without Jason attempting to fight every stormtrooper in a five klik radius. Luckily this recovery team at least _knew_ the definition of stealth.

Stopping at a clearing in front of the Temple I turned around to address the gathered troops, “Alright listen up! That temple has been there for a _long_ while, so it’s not exactly in tip top shape! You’re gonna have to watch your footing or you’ll end up like Hunter-2.” At that remark Sephi grounded her heel into my foot, 

“What? I’m giving them perspective!” I said, elbowing sephi to get her foot off of mine. 

“ As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,” Sephi shot me a glare, that almost made me chuckle, “Watch your footing. when you see a hallway that looks like it should’ve caved in on itself, you'll know we’re there. Now move out!” Gesturing the first couple groups forward I turned to see Spectre-2 carrying Skyka on her back, 

“You brought the kid?” I asked her. 

“Can’t exactly leave a 13 year old in a ship alone.” She shrugged her shoulders. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sephi stepped in front of me.

“That’s a good point! Stay close to me. We have to keep the youngling safe.”. Spectre-2 nodded and ran up to Sephi where they began walking towards the temple, leaving me standing alone in the clearing.  
I sighed, “On second thought maybe I _do_ prefer Jason…” started limping as fast as I could to catch up to the group.

* * *

An hour later we finally found ourselves at the deep chasm that had swallowed Jason whole. “ _You better be alive, Jason._ ” I whispered.

“ _Hey..._ ” I felt a shoulder bump mine. I turned my head to see Spectre-2 and the Skyka kid on her back. “Jason will be _fine._ We’ll save him!” she smiled at me. 

I smiled back, “ _Thanks._ ”

Chapter 15, end.


	16. Be there

POV: Sephi

“Sephi, wait!" Ghost called from behind me, as I jumped into the chasm. A wordless cry forced itself from my throat as I started to fall . I ignited my lightsaber, _plunging_ it into the side of the chasm to slow my descent. 

As soon as I could see the bottom I disengaged my saber, using a soft force push to cushion as I dropped to the ground.   
  


I looked up to see Ghost looking down at me, rubbing his sinuses, and possibly going through breathing exercises. Spectre was behind him, patting his back reassuringly. Laughing, I twirled my lightsaber, blew on the emitter like it was a freshly fired blaster, then holstered it. “And _that’s_ why you should have a jedi on your team!” I remarked, turning to walk into the cave.   
  
Breathing deeply, I tried to feel for Jason's force signature. Closing my eyes, I let the force roll over me, I saw a flame ignite and start to burn brighter. I walked forward to the flame, my eyes still closed. Within a few seconds the flame was right in front of me , stronger than before as if reacting to my searching.   
I opened my eyes and saw Jason on the floor across from me. “Jason!” As I was running up to him he woke with a jolt , I could sense him in the force, a spike of fear and caution as he fully woke up. He looked up to me and smiled, _“Hey Liana…”_ a hoarse voice spoke. _He confused me with Liana again…_ I thought to myself smiling back at him, “We’ll get you out of here, just hang on a bit longer.” I said aloud.   
  
He pointed behind me, “Why would I want to leave. Can’t you see the sun set?”. I looked behind me at the dark cave and fought a shiver of uneasiness as I saw the blank stone wall .   
  
_He’s hallucinating…_ I thought to myself. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, “Hey, Don’t look at the sunset, _look at me._ ”. He frowned “B _ut it’s so pretty... and warm… I’m...I’m tired…_ ” he replied. His eyes fluttered and his body went slack as he fell back towards the ground. “ _Karablast!_ Jason wake up!” I shouted at him. His eyes continued to shut. Without any other option, I put my hand on his head and closed my eyes. 

I thought of everything that would make him angry and projected it at him , Javin Ompho, Kaarn, even… _Umbara_ . His eyes snapped wide open, now a burning yellow. He looked over to me, glaring. “ _I guess he knows who I actually am now…_ ” I thought to myself, mouthing an apology to Jason. 

“General, We’re here!” I heard a voice echo.

“I found Jason! He’s alive but in bad shape!” I shouted back. A few members of the rescue team flooded into the unnaturally squared room. Two of them went to pick him up. Jason's eyes shot open and before they could react he tensed, punching the first one in the stomach and grabbing the second by the hair, yanking him down to land a kick to his side , “Jason!” I shouted at him. He bared his teeth at me like a wild animal. I extended my hands out to him, Using the force to keep his arms and legs together. I slowly walked up to him, he made a sound that I could only assume was a growl. I walked past the two soldiers on the floor still clutching their stomachs in pain. Placing my hand upon Jason’s head once more, I forced his mind to sleep .   
  
Two more soldiers walked up, blasters trained on Jason. I put my hands out to stop them, “ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” 

One of the soldiers pointed at Jason , “You can’t possibly expect us to rescue that _thing_ after what he just did!” 

“It’s _my_ fault he’s like this. Now I _order_ you to take him back up.” I stated. 

The soldier glared at me, I glared right back, “ _Did I stutter?_ ” I hissed. He broke his gaze looking down at Jason instead, “No, Ma’am.” 

He and the other soldier picked Jason up, loading him onto the litter. I walked over to the soldiers Jason had attacked, getting them onto their feet, “I’m sorry about that. That was my fault.”. The one who got punched in the side groaned, “Geez general, you sure know how to pick em’...”. The one who got kicked in the stomach snickered. I smirked at them, “You know what, I wish you got hit _harder_ .”. They snickered at my remark, “That’s harsh, Ma’am.” The second soldier joked. I shrugged my shoulders, “You wanted a general, you'll get a general.” I retorted, smiling. “Now get a move on!” I pushed them ahead. They went to catch up with the others, leaving just me behind.   
  
I looked around the room as something felt... _off_ . Something shifted in the Force, and I felt a presence behind me, placing my hand on my saber. I started to turn before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Liana was there, Jason's friend. A light mist surrounded her but quickly disappeared.   
“Can you do something for me?” She asked.   
“What is it?” I replied. She walked past me, “ _Be there for him…_ ” Her voice sounded as if it was in the wind. I tried to watch her go, but something shifted and in place of her was a mist that slowly began to disappear.

“ _Be seeing you…_ ” I mumbled, only half sure I was talking to no one.

* * *

As I followed the soldiers carrying Jason back to the ships my mind kept coming back to Jason right before he attacked, the hazy eyes and unclear muttering, and those burning yellow eyes. Whatever happened in that cave was important, and obviously weighed heavily on his mind. It left me scared for what state he'd be in when he woke, would I have to stoke the dark side in him again to push through whatever sorrow was originally gripping his heart like in the cave? Could we really work towards opposing the empire with Jason as such an unknown variable?  
  
Can...Can he be trusted?

Chapter 16, end.

Book end.


End file.
